Gotenks
jest wynikiem scalenia techniką fuzji Son Gotena i Trunksa. Osiągnął on poziomy: SSJ, SSJ3. Wygląd Gotenks nosi kamizelkę, która jest połączeniem strojów obu wojowników i zarazem znakiem rozpoznawczym fuzjera. Wokół bioder ma przewiązany zielony pas. Nosi białe jedwabiste spodnie, ciemne buty i czarne frotki na rękach. Jego fryzura jest mieszaniną włosów zarówno Trunksa i Gotena. Z przodu jego włosy są czarne, jak u Gotena, a boki są purpurowe, jak u Trunksa. Jego ciało jest bardzo umięśnione i dysponuję ogromną siłą, zwłaszcza dla kogoś w jego wieku (jego wiek jest nieznany, ze względu na Gotena i Trunksa, którzy są różnym wieku, jest o rok starszy niż Goten). Osobowość Jest wyjątkowy, mimo że cechy osobowości jego twórców, Gotena i Trunksa są inne. Gotenks jest zarozumiały, arogancki i złośliwy jak Trunks, ale walczy jak Goten. Gotenks jest Saiyaninem/Hybrydą człowieka. Swą pyszałkowatością bardzo przypomina Vegetę oraz styl uczesania również upodabnia go do księcia rasy wojowników. Historia Gotenks jest jednym z dwóch fuzji za pomocą techniki Taniec Fusion przeprowadzonych w DBZ. Drugim fuzyjnym efektem jest Gogeta, Saiyanin stworzony przez Gokū i Vegetę. Dragon Ball Z Po raz pierwszy widzimy Gotenksa w Sadze Majin Bū. Został stworzony w odpowiedzi na niszczycielskie siły potężnego Majin Bū. Po poznaniu procedur i czynności, które należy podjąć, żeby się złączyć, Goten i Trunks wykonali Fuzję. Pierwszą formą, jaką widzimy jest gruby Gotenks, który poprzez swoją tuszę nie jest w stanie walczyć, ani szybthumb|left|Gotenks w normalnej formieko się poruszać oraz męczy go nawet krótki spacer. Drugą formą był wychudły i stary, ledwie oddychający Gotenks, który również nie był w stanie walczyć. Po dwóch nieudanych próbach malcom udało się w końcu poprawnie scalić. Piccolo i inni zauważyli, że nowy wojownik ma niesamowitą moc, ale pomimo tego były wątpliwości, czy jest w stanie pokonać Bū. Kiedy się połączyli, zauważyli że ich siła wzrosła kilkakrotnie, wyszedł pewny siebie, napakowany młodzian, kierujący się własną dumą. Natychmiast przegrał walkę z Grubym Majin Buu. Efekt fuzji wycofał się i zrozumiał, że jest jeszcze zbyt słaby dla Majin Buu i pobity powrócił trenować do Boskiego Pałacu. Po uprzednim treningu Gotenksowi przyszło się zmierzyć z już przemienionym Super Majin Buu w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu. Ponieważ Fuzja trwa trzydzieści minut, a pomiędzy następną trzeba odczekać aż godzinę, scaleni musieli walczyć dwa razy. Walka trwała długo, Gotenks opracował thumb|Gotenks SSJstrategię Ducha Kamikadze. Polegała ona na wypluciu z ust nieskończenie wiele Duchów Kamikadze którzy po zetknięciu z jakąkolwiek postacią lub rzeczą natychmiast eksplodują.Tą techniką posługiwał się Gotenks w postaci SSJ. Była bardzo pomocna w walce z Demonem, lecz gdy Super Buu rozgryzł o co w niej chodzi natychmiast zaczął wygrywać ze scalonym wojownikiem. Gotenks miał plan polegający na thumb|left|Gotenks SSJ3powiedzeniu na głos że czas fuzji się kończy, tak aby Buu tak pomyślał. Niestety Piccolo także w to uwierzył i zniszczył drzwi łączące dwa wymiary. Buu zrozpaczony brakiem słodyczy krzyknął jak najgłośniej i utworzył portal między wymiarami. W taki sam sposób chcieli wydostać się Piccolo i Gotenks. Nie mieli wystarczająco głośnego głosu dlatego Gotenks zamienił się w SSJ3. Bardzo zaskoczyło to Piccolo. Trunks i Goten przypatrywali się jak robi to Goku i dzięki temu mógł powtórzyć wyczyn Sona. Dzięki głośnemu krzykowi Gotenksa SSJ3, razem z Piccolo wydostali się z drugiego wymiaru. Po powrocie na Ziemię, w rozpaczy jednej połowy (Trunksa) po stracie ojca i drugiej połowy (Gotena) matki i brata, Gotenks był wystarczająco wściekły aby równać się z Super Buu. Walka toczyła się w bardzo ostry sposób. Kiedy Gotenks nie miał już siły walczyć fuzja minęła i na miejsce Gotenksa stanęli Goten i Trunks. Na szczęście w porę przyleciał Son Gohan w postaci Mistycznego Super Saiyanina. Bardzo mocno poturbował Super Buu, a ten wykonał autodestrukcję, by zyskać na czasie. Kiedy minął czas potrzebny do następnego scalenia, Buu pojawił się i nakłonił chłopców do fuzji. Demon wpadł na pomysł aby wchłonąć nowo scalonych już chłopców, czyli Gotenksa, a także Piccolo. W tej formie trudno było walczyć Gohanowi z Buu. Później Buu wchłonął Gohana, a do walki z Gohanem, Piccolo i Gotenksem we wnętrzu Super Buu stanęli Son Gokũ I Vegeta po tym jak dali się wchłonąć w postaci Vegetto. gotenksbuu.png|Bū po wchłonięciu Gotenksa gotenksvsbuu.png|Bū uciskający Gotenksa gotenksattackbuu.jpg|Gotenks atakuje Bū en:Gotenks de:Gotenks es:Gotenks fr:Gotenks ja:ゴテンクス ca:Gotrunks sq:Gotenks nl:Gotenks pt-br:Gotenks ru:Готенкс it:Gotenks Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fuzje Kategoria:Do przerobienia